


Slutty Seashell

by colossalbertl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AFAB Terms, Alpha Prince Sidon, Bottom Link, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Feral Prince Sidon, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Link (Legend of Zelda), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Link, Tentacle Dick, Top Prince Sidon, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), degradation kink, hard dom sidon, link has a pussy, link is a size queen, sidon has tentacle cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: "Soft, golden hair splayed across the pillows above the Hero, his body jolting forward with the power of his lovers strong, brutal thrusts. His teeth dug into the red ball, drool spilling out of the corners of his mouth. Whimpers, whines, and half thought out begs just made Link sound all the more sluttier."CW: AFAB Terms (words like pussy & cunt), Trans Link, Link has a pussy.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 362
Collections: Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Short Stories





	Slutty Seashell

**Author's Note:**

> good lord i let my kinks out on this one, have fun

Sidon was drooling, his sharp teeth glistening with saliva and slick as he pulled away from Link’s swollen pussy. The usually golden and pink skin of the Hero’s cunt was now red and throbbing quietly, his hole drooling slick onto the soft silk comforter of Sidon’s bed. Link had been eaten out for hours, forced to cum on the Zora Prince’s face. His legs were shaky and weak, barely able to hold his ass up in the air like he was told. 

The Prince leaned back down, taking Link by the ankles and spreading his legs further apart, his slick pussy lips spreading along with them. He pushed down on Link’s spine, forcing him to present his ass out further, causing the boy to whine in protest. “Good whore, dripping and whining for your Daddy.” Link only whined louder in response, his face flushing a bright red. The Zora let out a deep chuckle, grinding his crotch against Link. Slimy, wiggling tentacle like cocks slowly emerged from Sidon’s slit as the shark got fully hard. They wiggled and pressed against Link’s cunt, seeking to delve deep inside it, aching to split apart his hole and fuck his cunt till it breaks. 

The Hero whined and squirmed, unable to get the tentacle cocks inside him. A red ball gag was secured tightly in the boy’s mouth, forcing him to stay quiet, unlike when he is usually an unruly and demanding brat. Link tried to push his hips backwards, only to be stopped by Sidon’s huge clawed hands. The claws dug into Link’s flesh, enough to hurt but not enough to make him bleed. “Aw, what do you think you’re doing?” The Prince asked condescendingly. “You trying to fill your whore cunt with my cocks?” Sidon’s bottom lip protruded outwards, adding onto the mockery of his words. “I can’t _believe_ the Hero of Time doesn’t even have the patience to wait. I mean, you’ve already waited this long for my cocks! Why not wait longer? Better yet, I just don’t give them to you, leaving your pussy throbbing and aching from never being filled!” 

Link sobbed at the thought, his cunt twitching in agreement. He pushed his bottom out, presenting for his Prince like every good slut does. The Hero’s arms stretched forward, gripping onto a pillow and sliding it back down to rest underneath his head. 

Sidon’s hands spread apart his cheeks, eyes gazing down at the pink hole that lie underneath. “You think you deserve my cocks, slut?” 

Link nodded desperately, cunt drooling at the thought of finally being filled by his Daddy. 

The Zora smirked, lining up both of his wriggling cocks and pushing inside all in one go. His hips stopped once they were pressed against soft flesh, bottoming out completely. The tentacle cocks were squirming back and forth inside Link’s cunt, stretching him out and spreading him apart like never before. His cunt seemed to suck Sidon’s cocks deeper, drawing the shark closer. Sidon pulled his hips back until only the tip of his cock was inside, then slammed back into Link roughly, the sound of smooth but scaly skin slapping against Link’s plush cheeks. He took a clawed hand and used a finger to rub and press on Link’s swollen clit. Thin, light blond hair coated the boy’s lips, adding to his already innocent look.

Soft, golden hair splayed across the pillows above the Hero, his body jolting forward with the power of his lovers strong, brutal thrusts. His teeth dug into the red ball, drool spilling out of the corners of his mouth. Whimpers, whines, and half thought out begs just made Link sound all the more sluttier. Sidon leaned down to growl into Link’s ear, hands gripping on the boy’s small waist. Link’s pussy dipped, slick coating Sidon’s already wet cock. “Mhhh! Mhh! Ahnn! Uhhg! Iidonn!!” Link moaned whorishly, not able to form full sentences, reduced to moaning out incoherently. 

Sidon laughed darkly, almost sounding crazy. “Aw, you like my cock, you little slut? You like how my cocks are writhing inside your whorish cunt, yeah?! You want me to fuck this pussy sloppy, fuck it loose, ruin it for any other Zora that wants to use this pussy?” Sidon raised his arm, spanking Link’s pinkened cheek hard, making it jiggle and bounce. He leaned down and growled darkly in his ear again. “Just know that I own this cunt. It’s mine. My cock is the only one allowed to fuck this swollen, slippery cunt.” He slaps Link’s clit for emphasis, watching it twitch after. “Isn’t that right, my little hero?” 

The boy cried out loud when his pussy was slapped, his legs quivering from overexertion. “Ahnn! Uhhg!, Mhhnnnhh! Idon! Idon! Addy! Lease!!” Link couldn’t form words properly still, the ball gag still preventing him since Sidon was a sadistic, but loving, bastard. “Cuhing!! Cuhhing! Addy!!” The hero squeals and sobs loudly, squirting and squeezing around the princes thick cocks. Link’s squirt drenches Sidon’s stomach and chest thoroughly, his legs finally giving out. He would have collapsed if it wasn’t for Sidon still holding him by his small waist.

  
  
Sidon unlatched the gag from around the boy’s head, chuckling as he watched the pent up drool escape from his mouth. “What a slut, cumming from their cunt getting spanked. You know, only whores get off to that. Can’t believe the Hero of Time is a whore.” Link whimpered and groaned softly.

“O-O-Only for you, D-Daddy.” He sputtered, back arching as he was held up by Sidon’s hands still. “M-My pu-pussy is so-so swollen, Daddy. S-So t-tingly.” Link used a shaky hand to spread the swollen lips of his cunt, showing off his just equally as puffy labia. “P-Please c-c-cum inside me, Daddy. I n-need your slimy c-cum, knock me up with th-that c-cock of yours!” 

The Zora Prince chuckles softly, starting to thrust quickly, his tentacle cocks wriggling and throbbing, a knot starting to form at the base of both cocks. “Mmmhh, I’m gonna knot this sloppy pussy, gonna fuck it sloppy with my gooey cum.” Sidon pulled Link’s hips flush against his thrusts, using his hole like a flesh light. “Oh fuck, yeah that's it, that's it, I’m gonna knock up this fucking pussy, gonna make this pussy fucking addicted to my cock and my cock alone.” Sidon started to ramble a bit, his knot catching on the rim of Link’s pussy every time he pulled out. “F-Fuck, cumming!” He growls out deeply, his knot catching and latching the two together as his thick, oozing cum shot deep into Link’s tiny cunt. Since both cocks were inside, there was so much cum that both knots couldn’t keep all of it in. What did stay inside him distended his abdomen slightly, actually making it look like Sidon knocked him up. Purple, slime like thick oozy cum drooled out of Link’s thoroughly stuffed hole, dripping down and coating his puffy lips. “Goddamn, baby. Daddy’s cock stuffed you so well it can’t even stay all the way in. What a teeny little pussy you have.” Sidon let his hips go gently, laying him down gently on his side, wrapping his large, beefy arms around him.

Link twitched and shivered, moaning as he was continuously filled up with his lovers cum. “O-Oh, oh fuck, f-fuck, Daddy, there's so much, so much inside me, you c-came so much o-oh my god…” He whined out softly, pushing his hips against Sidon’s hips. The tentacle cocks were still twitching and unloading inside him, never relenting with the constant pleasure even though Sidon wasn’t thrusting anymore. “Y-You’re still cum-cumming inside-inside me!” 

Clawed hands rubbed over the small bump in the smaller boy’s abdomen, pushing and squeezing on it gently, stirring up the cum inside him and making it slosh around, heightening the chances of Link becoming pregnant. It was something Sidon did unconsciously, it happened on instinct when the prince was this close to his rut/mating season. Hearing Link whimper and moan only increased his desire to have Link knocked up, round and heavy with his kin and possible future heirs. All Alpha Zora’s have this desire once they’re mated with an Omega, regardless the race. Sidon pushed his hips flush against Link’s ass again, the second wave of cum shooting out of his cocks. The bump grew with the increase of cum, making Sidon’s head go even more feral. His hands pushed down on the bump again, swirling it around inside Link’s fertile womb, desperately wanting him to get pregnant. The prince wasn’t fully confident if Link would get knocked up from this since he wasn’t a Zora, but it’s worked in his culture for like, ever, so why couldn’t it work with a Hylian? 

Every time Sidon pushed on his distended belly, the poor boy moaned sluttily, causing his legs to twitch and pussy throb. “Ohh, oh Sidon, Daddy! F-Fuck! I can- I can feel it moving in-inside me! Y-You came so much in-inside me, Daddy. Th-There’s so much of you inside!!” Link lifted his right leg upwards so Sidon could get closer to his cunt and shove some of the leaking cum back inside and around his pussy. 

The Prince smirked, taking that as an opportunity to rub the pads of his fingers against his labia and trailed them down to press inside his hole next to his knots, shoving in most of the left over cum. Any cum that was left over Sidon rubbed over his clit and labia like lotion. Sidon took extra care in rubbing over Link’s clit, rubbing over the little nub in careful circles, smirking as his mate started to shake again, not stopping until he tightened up and squirted again, his cunt drooling slick uselessly. “That’s it, cutie. You cum whenever I tell you, just a useless little whore for my cocks. You’re just a cock sleeve, a toy for me to fuck into.” Sidon pressed on the bump in his abdomen, putting an emphasis on his statement. The Hero’s eyes rolled back far into his head, mouth hanging open in a silent moan when his lover pressed on his belly, his body shaking in another dry orgasm. 

“O-Oh god, oh-oh fuck, I can’t take it, t-to-to much! C-Can’t c-cum anymore!!” Link whined loudly, trying to get away from the unending pleasure but not able to due to the red arms slithering around his snatched waist. “F-Fuck, Sidon, I think you broke my p-pussy.” The hero turned his head around to look at the Zora, wanting a kiss and happily getting one.

  
  
“Mmmh, I think I did, little pearl. I think you enjoyed it more than you like to admit, eh?” Sidon said with a smirk, cupping the side of Link’s face with his big, webbed hand. In comparison to the Zora, Link was incredibly tiny; his face was the size of Sidon’s palm, excluding his long fingers. “You’re so stuffed full of my cum, its so fucking hot.” He whispered in the boy’s ear darkly, keeping him close to his chest. “Mhh, I love you so much, my sweet boy. My sweet little seashell.” 

Link blushes and giggles softly, kissing his fish nose and moving down to his fins. “If anything, I’m your slutty seashell.” Sidon rolls his eyes and chuckles, smiling and kissing Link softly. 

“What a dork. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know you just read about 2k of shark smut. Don't worry, i wont tell anyone
> 
> [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl)!


End file.
